Wish Upon A Star
by AWorldOfWonderLand
Summary: Henry makes a wish to find Regina's happy ending, and his wish makes Storybook, Emma and Regina's life a whole lot more interesting and complicated than it already is when his wish brings back not only their future children, but his own. Set just after Marian has come back, so around 4x01.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Just like to say this is not a song fic, there just a song for this chapter because I think it went well with the concept. There will be quite a few of my own characters in this story. There will be mentions of Hook and Robin Hood, but this is a Swan Queen story, and of course Swan Queen is end game. This story will have a bit of everything, humor, romance, drama etc, anyway enjoy :).

* * *

When you wish upon a star

Makes no difference who you are

Anything your heart desires

Will come to you.

If your heart is in your dream

No request is too extreme

When you wish upon a star

As dreamers do.

Like a bolt out of the blue

Suddenly, it comes to you

When you wish upon a star

Your dreams come true

When a star is suddenly born

They will possess a gift or two.

One of them is this

And will have power to make a wish come true.

**Henry's POV:**

_I look up into the dark blue sky, almost black, the sky was filled with small twinkling white lights. However one of these lights stood out to me, it was so bright, so big, and it was different to the ones among the rest. It was a bright blue color and it seem to call out to me. I remember from the stories I read in my story book that such lights can grant wishes and I begin to close my eyes and hope with all my might that they do. Hoping that if they do I can wish for my mums happiness, ever since Marian has come back she has been sad, and I hate to see her this way. She thinks she can hide her emotions from me but she can't. So I wish for my mum to find her happy ending, to find her true love, for her to be guided to who her true soul mate actually is. Because if Robin Hood was her true soul mate I am sure some how they would have found a way to each other, I mean look at Snow and Charming, no matter how much they hated each other in the beginning they still managed to be together. No matter what was thrown their way they always managed to find each other, I mean they both went under a sleeping curse and they still managed to find each other and be together! So surly if Robin Hood was my mum's true soul mate they would still be together no matter if Marian was here, and they would have found each other way before Marian came into the picture._

_I looking up to the dark sky again to see the bright blue light gone, and at this I let out a disappointed sigh. Maybe I just imagined it there I mean this is storybook, not the enchanted forest. When have wishes come true here? Not once. With that I make my way to by bed, hoping that maybe just maybe my wish will come true, that eventually my mum will find her happy ending and before I knew it my eyes began to slowly flutter close._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So that was the Prologue of my story, hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Part of this chapter is form Marian POV, just to help introduce the necessary important characters. Just thought I would state that. Oh and this chapter is mostly about introducing the necessary characters, I really hope everything makes sense. J

* * *

Marian's POV:

_I'm woken by a piercing bright light followed a whoosh of air and I can't help but confirm my conclusion that this place, Storybook, is a strange odd place… I go to investigate where such a light could have come from in fear for my family's safety. I won't lose them again, and especially not to her, the evil queen or Regina as Robin likes to call her. He says she's changed but I know she hasn't, how could he even think of being with her, how could he allow our baby to be around her I mean she killed me! Well, she was going to if it wasn't for that Emma girl. I need to thank her again because if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here with my family._

_I make my way further into the forest trying to look where this light could have come from, and as I walk further into the forest I see a figure next to one of the many tall trees. She had long golden blonde braided hair that went down her back. She had the most beautiful bright blue dress I've ever seen that sparked, before the mysterious women could spot me I hid behind a tree._

"Who's there" _The girl calls out sharply turning around._

"Show yourself!"

_I watch as she begins to form this white beast ten times bigger than either one of us. The beast beginning to walk towards the tree that I was standing behind. I slowly begin back away careful not to make a single noise, but my attempts seem to be in vain as the beast literally ripped the tree from it's roots within the ground causing me to fall back. Throwing the tree in the opposite direction, causing the ground to shake once the tree collided with the green soil. I try to point my arrow and bow at the beast but it growled at me, blowing the weapons from my hands._

_"No" I whispered to myself in fear._

_"Marian!" I hear Robin's voice and I could never have been so happy and fearful at the same time, I don't want to lose him again._

"Who are you" _The girl states._

"Who are you!" _Robin shouts back._

"That is none of your concern"

"Stay away from my wife!" _Robin quickly made his way to me, slowly bringing me to my feet._

_The beast makes his way to both me and Robin, and Robin pushes me behind him to try and protect me from this white beast._

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, I think it would be smart to tame that beast of yours" _I hear one of the Merry men state, Will to be exact. I see more of the merry men begin to emerge out of the trees pointing arrows at our attacker._

**The girls POV:**

_I look at them in amusement, do they really think there little sticks could really hurt me? All I have to do is flick my wrist and they would all be ice cubes. I resist the urge to laugh, this is not why am here, and I would rather not act before I am fully aware of where I am. Who knows what the consequences of me taking them out might be, after all it could affect me finding Anna and I need to make sure I find her. Rolling my eyes I turn around and make a run for it, ensuring that my snow friend will keep them busy and prevent them from following me. I continue running and turn around to double check that no one is following me and as I turn back around I collide with a hard object, the impact causing me to fall to the ground._

"Fuck! Watch were you're going!"

"You should watch where you're going, you where the one who wasn't looking!"

The girl snaps up her head, in shock of the voice she heard.

Looking up to see a girl about 4'6, with long dark brown almost black wavy hair, and bright blue almost green eyes.

"Hazel! What are you doing here?"

"Well Elsa I saw a portal in the middle of your bedroom and I didn't think it was fair let you have all the fun. So when I saw the portal I portal jumped, you know Mum never lets me go to any dimensions other than our own" Hazel sighed out.

"I wonder why" _Elsa mutters getting up from the ground._

"And what's that's supposed to mean?"

"You're a pain in the ass"

"Whatever Ice breath"

"Real mature"

"Oooo Hazel, Elsa swore" The little boy behind Hazel stated excitingly.

"You brought our 3 year old brother with you?!"

"No, well not really, I was supposed to be watching him and I saw the portal open and I kind of forgot about him. Mum did tell him to stay with me, so here we are" Hazel gives a cheeky grin showing off her deep dimples.

"Up. Up" The three year old holds his arms out to the older girl to be carried.

Elsa picks up the three year old blonde haired boy with big brown eyes.

"Did you bring anyone else with you?" Elsa rolls here eye.

"Actually yeah I did, Grace is here"

"You've got to be kidding me, mum is going to kill me! Thanks"

"Well I try, it's only my life mission to make your life hell. Anyway it's not my fault she tagged along, you know it sucks being a twin you can't go anywhere without your significant other"

"Hey! You should be happy you got my good looks" An identical version of Hazel walks towards the three.

"Tell me no one else is here"

"Hmm"

"What do you mean, hmm, tell me no one else is here Gracie"

"Fine, no one else is here"

Elsa gives a sigh of relief.

"Just because I said it, doesn't make it true"

"Oh for fuck sake"

"Oooo Elsa, you said a bad word mummy doesn't like bad words"

"Sorry Taylor"

"Who else is here?"

Before Elsa could get a response a 5'9 man began to walk towards them carrying a brown haired brown eyed 2 year old, which was asleep against his chest.

"Elsa where the hell are we, and how the hell did do we get home"

"Oooo-"

"Sorry Taylor"

"I don't know where we are"

"It looks like where in the forest" Gracie says.

"Really? I couldn't tell, of course where in the forest captain obvious!" Hazel flicks the side of Gracie's head.

"That's not what I meant idiot, I mean where in storybook"

"Oh, well why are we in the forest?" Hazel looks to Elsa.

"Yeah I would like to know that question too" Henry looks to Elsa

"Henry, how did you even get here?"

"I don't know Elsa, one minute I was putting Sarah down for her nap, and the next thing I know I was here"

"Why are you all here?"

"I was looking for Anna, and they all followed me"

"Who's Anna" The rest of them say in unison.

"You know, our cousin, about this high, 5'5, ginger hair?"

"We have a cousin?"

"Yes Gracie"

"None of you remember her?"  
"Nope" The all say.

"Yeah, that was the problem back at home, me and Anna… Our cousin we came back from the Enchanted forest, and when we got back she began to disappear. I went to ask Mum and Ma what was going on but they didn't remember Anna, they said Aunt Z had died a long time ago. That's when I knew something was wrong. So when I saw the wishing star one night I wished I could fix everything, so I could bring Anna and Aunt Z back.

"Who Aunt Z" Taylor looks up at Elsa.

"Her name is Zelena, she went away but were going to get her back"

"OK, so where here to save a cousin and Aunt neither of us remember except you? Are you sure your magic is not just going to your head?"

"Yes I'm sure Hazel!"

"OK, calm down, geez"

"That doesn't explain why am here though"

"I'm sure we will find out Henry but we need to find out exactly where we are first"

"I thought we established where in Storybook"

"Yes Gracie but I mean what time, are we in the past, the future or the present"

"O.K."

"We should go and find Ma" Elsa states.

"She is likely to be at Granny's the sooner we find her the better she can take us to mum and we can sort everything out and find Anna then go home"

"The supposed 'Cousin' we forgot"

"Shut up Hazel and just take my hand"

"Guys just so you know if we are in the past Mum and Ma can't know who we are"

"Why Henry?" Gracie questions

"Because them knowing could mess up the future"

"OK"

With that the all were engulfed in blue smoke.

The smoke began to clear and they were standing outside of Granny's.

"Were definitely in the past"

"Why do you say that Henry"

"Well for one, everything looks different and look there's me, well 12 year old me"

"That's you daddy?" The brown hair girl looked up to her farther.

"Yes princess"

"Wow, you look small"

"Who is that?" Hazel states

"Who?"

"That guy with the hook Henry, who else! Why is he all over Ma and where is mum to stop this hooked guy. Who is he anyway Captain Hook? You get it he looks like a pirate and he has a Hook for a hand… No? No body? O.K. tough crowed"

"What makes you think that isn't Captain Hook?"

"Gracie, what would Ma be doing with Captain Hook, hellooo she should be with Mum. If Mum is not with Ma there is no us!"

"Calm down Hazel, maybe there just friends"

Hazel gives Elsa a skeptical look.

"Right… And friends sit real close"

"Elsa, why does Mama look different?"

"Hmm, well Taylor…" Elsa looks to Henry for help.

"Why you looking at me?"

"Were in the past Taylor"

"Hazel!" Henry and Elsa shout.

"What?"

"Cool!" Taylor beams.

"Well I'm out"

Hazel hold Taylor's arm.

"Come on Ty Ty Where going to find Mum, I think your cute factor could come in handy" with that Hazel and Taylor were engulfed in a turquoise color smoke.

"I hate this family" covers her face in frustration.

"You know were going to have to go and find them right?"

"Yes I know this Gracie but after we talk to Ma I'm sure Hazel and Ty will be fine"

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Elsa"

Regina's POV:

_I hear Emma's foots steps eventually fade away and I remain in the same position that am in, on the floor with my back pressed against the door to my office with my knees hugged to my chest. I don't know how long I've remained in this position after I heard Emma leave but I know that some time has passed…_

_ I know that Emma didn't mean to hurt me by bringing Marian back but she did and not because she ruined my chance at a happy ending but because she betrayed my trust, my loyalty. Yes I've tried to kill her a few times but we have been getting along better ever since Neverland. Her bringing back Marian betrayed my trust in the sense of I would have never expected Emma to hurt me in such a way, to take my happy ending away. And to know she wouldn't take such a deed back if she could, upsets me. I know it shouldn't but it does, why can't someone do something solely for me, why can't I be happy? Why can't I find my happy ending? I mean I'm happy for Robin as he got his wife back and Roland because he got his mother back and I wouldn't take that from either of them, well not again. But it still hurts._

_I rest my head on my knees and as soon as I do so I feel magic swirling around the room._

"Go away Miss Swan, I don't want to talk to you right now"

"Mummy!"

Regina raises her head in shock.

The three year old runs towards Regina and throws his small arms around her.

"Mummy you look different why your hair short"

_I look at the blonde hair boy in shock, did he just call me mummy?! How is that even possible?!_

"Mummy why you sad?" _The boy whips my tears away and I can't help but smile at his innocence, he is absolutely adorable. Wait why is he still calling me mummy?!_

Taylor begins to push at Regina's legs so that they were no longer hugged to her chest and he could sit on her lap, and Regina re-adjust herself so he could sit on her lap comfortably.

Hazel gives a nerves laugh and walks towards Regina, sitting down beside her.

_I watch as the brunet sits beside me and I can't help but notice that she looks very familiar _

"Yeah he calls everyone that, you know you look like his mum, our mum. You look like our mum. And hmm of course you're not his mum, our mum. Because that wouldn't make sense, like you would know if you where our mum, you know…"

_She rambling and she seems nerves, but why?_

"Real smooth Hazel, real smooth" Hazel whispers to herself.

"I'm just going to stop talking now"

"Who are you?"

"You don't remember us Mummy?"

"Taylor what did we talk about before?"

"I don't know"

Hazel sighs.

"Don't listen to him, he just misses our mum where not really sure when we're going to see her again"

_I look at the sadness in her eyes and I can't help but feel sympathy for them. I really hope I'm not the reason for whatever happened to their mother, or why there no longer with her. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for that._

**Hazel's POV:**

"I'm Hazel and this is my brother Taylor"

_How could I be so stupid to bring Taylor with me of course he would call Mum Mummy as soon as he saw her, he is only three!_

"I'm just going to talk with my brother for a bit"

Taylor hides his face into Regina's chest.

"But I want to stay with mummy"  
"This will only take a few seconds, I promise"

"O-OK"

Hazel takes hold of Taylor and walks him to the far end of the room.

Making sure Regina couldn't hear them she muttered a silencing spell.

"Taylor remember when we said, Mum and Ma can't know who we are or bad things happen"  
"Yeah"

"Then you have to make sure you don't tell mum who we are OK?"

"OK… Can I still call Mummy Mummy?"

"No Taylor"

"So what do I call Mummy?"

"Regina"

"But that sounds funny"

"I know but just try for me OK?"

"K"

Hazel removes the silence spell.

**Regina's POV:**

_I watch as the siblings talk and I watch as Hazel mutters something under her breath, then I could no longer hear them talk. Clearly a silencing spell, and it's only then I realized they used magic to get into my office, good magic. How do they have magic?_

"You have magic?"

"Er, yeah" Hazel states.

And Regina begins to rise to her feet removing any wrinkles from her grey dress.

Taylor reaches out to Regina and she automatically takes him into her arms without hesitation.

"Do I have to call you Regina? Can I call you Mummy instead?"

"Taylor" Hazel warns.

"What?" Taylor says with innocence.

"Er-" _I can't help but be shocked by his question, this boy has only known me for a few minutes why does he insist on calling me his mother. And why am I not bothered by this? Why do I almost want him to call me by that title, most of all why does this boy calling me is mother warm my heart every time he says it. I can't deny that I feel connected to both of them and I don't know why, they are just so familiar maybe that's why I don't mind._

"Wouldn't your mother be upset?"

"No"

Regina looks to Hazel for confirmation.

"No she wouldn't"

"I don't know if I would be comfortable letting you call me that Taylor"

"Oh, OK"

_I see tears begin to fill his eyes and I feel my heart break. What the hell is wrong with me, yes I have always had a soft spot for children but this is too much. I see the tears begin to run down his face and I almost give in, almost, how would it look to everyone if he called me mummy in front of his mother, whoever his mother is. How would it look to Henry, he would be confused. Who is there mother? In_

_fact where did they even come from I've never seen them before._

_Wiping the boy's tears and calming him down, I look at Hazels face and I see distress in her blue green eyes. Such familiar eyes. And seeing this stops my trail of through, I need to know where they could have come from._

"Are you OK?"

"Something's wrong" _I hear panic in her voice._

"What do you mean?"

"We need to go"

_The girl grabs hold of my hand and we are all surrounded by a Turquoise smoke of magic._

* * *

Author's Note: Tell me what you think, not really sure how I feel about this chapter I just might re-write it doubt it though.


	3. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV:**

Elsa enters Grannies with Gracie, Henry and his daughter following behind her.

"You!" Robin shouts spotting the teen.

"Not you again" Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Elsa what did you do"

"I didn't do anything Henry, forest boy here just over reacting"

"You tried to attack my wife" Robin shouts at the teen.

Henry rolls his eyes sighing.

"Look, it's not that serious-"

"You think creating a beast that nearly killed my wife is not serious?!"

"No need to be over dramatic"

"What's going on here?" Emma walks over to the two, hook following behind her.

"Sheriff. This- This-"

"I have a name thank you"

"Whatever she is she tried to attack my wife"

"Oh come on if I wanted to attack your wife I would have attacked your wife, I mean it's not like it would have been a hard. So of course logically if I wanted to hurt your wife I could have but I didn't, as you can see you as well as your wife were left unharmed. I mean gosh get over yourself"

Elsa moves towards Emma who was stood beside Robin and his wife.

"You and your friends stay away from my family" Robin growls bringing out his arrow and bow pointing it at Elsa.

"Every day with the arrow and bow, I mean don't you have anything else"

Gracie laughs at Emma's words moving towards Emma.

Robin directs the arrow towards Gracie and fires the arrow in her direction.

_I watch as the man points the arrow at Gracie and forgetting about trying to prevent changing the past I unleash my magic on the man sending him flying across the room. As I watch the arrow continue its journey towards my baby sister through the corner of my eye. Before the arrow could hit her she poof out the way and Henry used is magic to re direct the arrow. I don't even know what I would have done if his arrow hit his target, how would I be able to go back home to Mum and Ma. So much for trying to go unnoticed by everyone._

"What the hell Robin?!"

"You saw her sheriff!"

Elsa begins to walk towards Robin with a blue fire ball in her hand.

"Elsa don't"

"Did you not see what he tried to do to our sister Henry?"

"Yes but he's not worth it"

"Stay away from him" Marian tries to use her body to block Robin out of harm's way.

"You think you would have learnt from your previous mistake"

Elsa states as she begins to reform the snow monster in rage.

**Regina's POV:**

_We materialise in Grannies and I look around in confusion at the commotion. Some of the town's people trying to leave Grannies as quick as possible while others hid behind the counter as well as under the table watching the scene before them. My gaze falls onto the blondie standing above Robin with a fire ball in her hand while a white monster stood beside her and I couldn't help but feel the need to protect him. To protect Robin from whoever this girl was so I use my magic to throw her to the other side of the room, far away from Robin. _

"Elsa!" Hazel and Gracie run over to Elsa's fallen body.

"W-Why did you do that, how could you defend him over her!" Hazel shouts at Regina and before she could respond, the beast began to makes it way towards Regina in large strides causing the floor to shake around them.

However before the beast could make it to Regina it was turned into snowflakes by Henry.

"Mummy, why did you hurt Elsa?"

_I see the hurt in his eye as well as Hazel as eyes. _

"I. She was-"

"Thank you Regina" Robin smiles.

"Maybe you're not so evil" Mariam states.

"Maybe I'm not" _Saying those words didn't feel right._

Regina walks towards the fallen girl.

"Who are you?"

"I can't believe you did that" _the girl states still in a state of shock._

Standing onto her feet Elsa moves closer to Regina.

"I wouldn't step any closer if I were you"

"I just want my brother"

Regina's hold on the boy tightened. "Taylor's your brother?"

"Yeah, I just want to take him and go"

_I can see the unfallen tears in her eyes and I hear the way her voice breaks, how can she go from wanting to incinerate Robin to this? _

"Is this your sister Taylor?" _I ask him with a gentle voice._

"Yeah" He whispers.

_Hesitantly I hand the boy over to the girl._

"Thanks, let's go" _The girl says._

_A 5'9 man begins to walk towards Robin carrying a little girl in his arms and I can't help but recognise how familiar he looks_. "You know you're lucky The Mayor came to your rescue because without a doubt you would be dust right now. If you ever try and attempt to hurt my family again you won't have to worry about my sister turning you to dust as I will do it myself and you won't have The Mayor to protect you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Henry. Let's go"

"Your name is Henry?"

"Yeah"

_I look at him sceptically as his features look similar to my Henry, the same brown eyes, the same hair colour. _ _I watch them as the family leave the Grannies, where did they come from?_

_I walk towards Robin and his… Wife. _

"Are you both OK?"

"Yeah, thanks again Regina" Robin takes hold of her hand affectionately.

"Robin what you did was uncalled for"

"I have to agree with Miss Swan here" Hook states.

"Emma, It's was self-defence"

"The girl looked about twelve thirteen and you shot an arrow at her. I mean she is just a child"

"What is Miss Swan talking about Robin?" _I look at him in confusion, what is Emma talking about?_

"He tried to attack a child"

"Robin?"

"Hazel was it? Her twin"

"I'm going to have to charge you Robin"

"What?! Regina?"

_Robin looks at me to defend him but so does Emma pleading me to take her side over his, and I sigh giving her a nod of approval. _

"Regina?"

"I'm sorry Robin, Emma's the Sheriff"

* * *

"Elsa-"

"I don't want to talk about it Henry"

"Where are we going to go?"

"I don't know Gracie"

"We could go and find Ma again I mean she did defend you"

"Ma not ready to hear that were her children from the future and that she is married to mum. Plus even if we did go to her and tell her she wouldn't believe us and we wouldn't be able to prove it to her either. She is not that advanced in magic at this point in time to see what are magic is made up of" Henry states

"Then we have no choice but to go to help for Mum"  
"Where you not there when Mum throw me across the room Hazel! Why would she help us?"

"We have nowhere else to go Elsa!"

"She right Elsa"

"But Henry-"

"Mum will be able tell, come on lets go get something to eat"

"And where are we going to get food from?" Elsa rolls her eyes.

"Anywhere that is not Grannies, come on. We will go and ask for Mums help after that"

**Regina's POV:**

_I pour myself a generous class of cider and beginning to pace within my office. _

_Why I can't get the look of betrayal and hurt from neither the blondie teen nor Hazel's eyes, it like it has been engraved into my mind. Why do I even feel guilty for using my magic against the girl, I mean I was protecting Robin. The sound of the doorbell halts my trail of thought. The doorbell rings again and I began to make my way to the door._

"Alright, alright I'm coming"

_I open the door staring at the blue eyes in shock._

"We have no were else to go" _The girl states and I move aside allowing the girl and her siblings into my house._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think. x

Also I have another Swan Queen story that I'm writing it's called **'Mine'** you should go and check it out. (Quick summary of my story **'Mine'** : Emma wants to find out the true so goes to Gold. He gives her a potion, the potion turns her into a Hybrid (Werewolf/Vampire). Only Regina can help her. Possessive/ Dominate Emma).

Oh and sorry for any mistakes that maybe present. x


	4. Chapter 3

**Regina's POV:**

_I guide the 6 of them into the living room gesturing them to sit anywhere they like. Taylor stood beside me clearly waiting for me to sit down, once I did he climbed into my lap like he did in my office sitting peacefully._

"Where did you all come from, you're not from Storybook I would know"

"You won't believe us if we told you" Elsa replied.

"Well you could at least give me the benefit of the doubt after all you did come to me, you are in my home"

"Well you didn't do the same for Elsa when you threw her across the room so why should we do the same for you?"

"Your Hazel, you came to my office with Taylor"

"Yeah"

"How old are you?"

"10"

"And in all your 10 years didn't your mother teach you how to talk to adults with respect?"

"She did but my mother isn't here right now, well not the one I would rather be with"

"Hazel just because were in the past doesn't mean you can talk to her however you like, apologise"

"But Elsa-"

"Apologise"

"Sorry"

"Apology accepted... So is there a reason why you all came to me? As Hazel kindly pointed out I did throw you across the room"

_The girl refused to look me in the eye._

"I used my magic on you so why would you come to me of all people?"

"You're the only one who can help us"

"Why? Who are you?"

"I don't think you'll want to know"

"If I didn't I wouldn't have asked"

"Were not from here-" Elsa begins

"Yes I've gathered"

"Let me finish. We're not from here, were from the future"

_I can't help the laugh that escapes the back of my throat. _"Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"See this is why we didn't want to tell you" Hazel huffs out.

"OK let's say I did believe you were from the future you are still not answering my question"

"My name is Henry I'm 32 and this is my daughter Sarah she's 2, you already know Hazel and Taylor and now Elsa"

Henry gestures his hands towards Gracie "This is Gracie Hazel's twins. Elsa, Hazel, Gracie and Taylor are my younger siblings. Elsa is 15, the twins are 10 and Taylor is 4"

"Ok so if you're from the future who are your parents and are they from Storybook? Also if you're from the future why are you here?"

_I can't help but notice how similar this Henry looks to my own, his eyes, his hair color, his mannerism._

"Well we don't really know why we've come to the past that's why we need your help, and I think you already know who our parents are you can feel it. You know who I am you just refuse to believe it"

"What's your last name?"

"You know already know the answer to your question"

_I get up and begin to pace up and down the room with Taylor in my arms, this makes no sense. He can't be Henry, my Henry and as far as I'm concerned my Henry is only 12, yes he said he was from the future but he said those are his siblings. I cannot have children of my own I made sure of that years ago something I've regretted till this day. I guess they could be Emma's future children, maybe hers and Hook's thought of them having children together doesn't sound right. There is nothing in the children that even hints that they may have came from him. _

_Plus Emma deserves better than that one handed fool. This just doesn't make sense he has magic my Henry doesn't have magic so he can't be my little prince from the future, resemblance be damned. _

"I want to hear you say it" _I stop my pacing shifting Taylor so that he was more comfortable, ignoring how much I was enjoying holding this little boy. How natural it felt._

"Henry Daniel Mills, well you only call me that when I'm really in trouble, you used to call me your little price. That doesn't really go down to well now as as you can see I'm not little anymore and I now have a little princess of my own. But sometimes you still insist on calling me that from time to time"

_I begin my pacing again._

"If your Henry, my Henry from the future then how do you have magic?"

"I learnt, after all one of my mothers is the product of true love and the other is a powerful sorceress"

"Oh my gosh where your future children, can you stop with the riddles Henry. And can you stop with the pacing up and down we know you've connected the dots already you just don't want to believe it"

"Hazel!"

"What Gracie? The pacing was making me nauseous"

"I've seen you all use magic accept for Taylor, so you couldn't be adopted from the outside world and Storybook doesn't have an adoption system"

"Like I said we are your future children" Hazel states

"I can't have children"

"You told me that once when I was 10" Gets up to so that she was now standing face to face with Regina.

"That you thought I was a miracle child because you couldn't have children. You told me this because I was upset you had all your attention on the twins, that you shouldn't have been able to have children but you had me. That I was special not because I was a child of true love but because I gave you hope, hope to have more children and not be afraid. Which then lead to you having the twins"

_The blonde whispered out, if the room wasn't as quiet as it was I'm sure I would have missed a lot of what she said. If she is my daughter as she is claiming to be then that means I hurt my own child, she is not even comfortable talking to me. She can't even look me in the eye._

"If you still don't believe us then focus on our magic, it is clearly made of up of a mixture of your own"

_I don't know why I didn't consider doing that in the first place._

"Do you have magic Taylor?"

"Yeah"

_I nod in response before focusing my energy on Taylor and his magic only to find she was telling the truth, I sense a part of my magic in him. All magic has its own signature identity and even though I can sense Taylors I can still locate and sense my own in him and another's which is oddly familiar._

"I believe you"  
"Good" Elsa sighs out.

"But I still have one more question if I'm your mother who is your father? The only other possibility would be Robin. He is my soul mate-"

"We don't have a father and even if we did why would it be forest boy? And he's not your soul mate" Hazel states.

"How can you not have a father?" _I choose to ignore the forest boy comment, Hazel clearly having too much sass for her own good._

"I'm sure I would have given you the talk of how babies are made"

"With true love anything can happen, true love is magic. You always tell us that mom"

_I couldn't help but be caught off guard when Gracie called me mom, but I couldn't ignore how right it felt almost as if she has been calling me that for years and I couldn't stop the smile that slowly begin to appear on my face because of this._

"I don't understand"

"We don't have a father because we have another mother" Gracie states.

_So my the 'father' to my children is a women, my true love is a woman. Not that I have a problem with that but who else in this damn town will actually willingly sleep with me let alone be my true love. The only person I've had a serious relationship with who was a woman was Maleficent and she is died unless Emma going to the past change more than her just bringing back Marian._

"So who do you think it is mom?" Hazel smirks

"Mal- Maleficent?"

"Wait what?" _The siblings say at the same time accept for Taylor who was playing with Regina's hair._

"Why would you even think it would be aunt mal?"

"Aunt Mal?"

"Don't listen to Elsa she has this theory that were looking for this cousin"  
"Shut up Hazel"  
"Whatever"

"It's Ma mum"

_I look at the future version of my son in shock not wanting to believe his words._

"Emma as in Emma Swan is your second mother… To all of you, not just Henry"

"Yep that's right" Hazel smirks

"Biologically?"

"Yep"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for any mistakes, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I was supposed to upload this on monday but things came up, anyway tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
